This invention relates to a lipstick composition containing a gloss-enhancing amount of isohexadecane in admixture with a conventional lipstick formulation. This invention particularly relates to an integral multi-colored lipstick composition comprising a gloss-enhancing amount of isohexadecane in admixture with lipstick formulation containing a heterogeneous mixture of at least two distinctly different dyes.
Lipstick is a molded, solid fatty base containing dissolved and suspended dyes, preservatives, fragrance in admixture with cosmetically acceptable waxes, oils, solids and semisolids. M. G. deNavarre in chapter 44 entitled "Lipstick" of "The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmetics", Vol. IV, 2nd Edition, Continental Press, 1975, p 767-840 discloses at page 769 the six most important base materials, excluding dyes preservative and fragrance, are the cosmetic waxes: beeswax, Candelilla wax, Carnauba wax and ozokerite as well as the cosmetic oils: castor oil and lanolin. deNavarre discloses that beeswax adds binding and molding properties to lipstick, Candellila wax gives lipstick hardness, rigidity and high gloss and Carnauba wax and ozokerite give molded lipstick toughness; castor oil is solvent for the dyes as well as acting as an emollient; and lanolin aids in making and maintaining molded lipstick as a homogeneous mass as well as serving as an emollient. Among the other numerous materials useful for a lipstick, deNavarre discloses that branched chain compounds such as fatty alcohols and fatty acid esters have been found to be useful in cosmetic products because of the ability of such branched-chain compounds to maintain a porous fatty film on the lips. However, branched-chain alkanes and alkenes such as pristane and squalene, respectively have not been found useful in cosmetics.
There is no disclosure that isohexadecane would be a gloss-enhancing agent in a lipstick. Isohexadecane is not listed in the third edition of the CTEA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary.